


impossible.

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Jace is pining the entire time, Prince!Arrog, guard!jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: jace wants what she knows she can't have.





	impossible.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfernalPume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/gifts).



This was  _ wrong.  _ This was wrong and Jace knew it, she knew better.

It was wrong to have to surpress a smile every time the Pixtopian Prince caught her eye. It was wrong to hope she'd bump into him on her patrols.

And it was so, so wrong that she blushed when she thought of him.

It was the worst mistake to have a crush on someone so far out of her league, and she knew it.

So  _ why  _ couldn't it stop?

It wasn't as if he'd ever reciprocate her feelings- she was a  _ demon,  _ after all, and a single mother to boot. And again, even if he did, he was a  _ Prince.  _ And she was just the guard.

Things would have been so much simpler if- if she hadn't been the guard to rescue the prince. If she could just have a crush on Norman, the footman in the Underworld who always spoke to her, who never had a problem holding Amaranth long enough for Jace to eat. Hell, even if she had been a guard patrolling the outer walls instead of one of the King's inner guard.

As it was, the circumstances weren't different, and Jace had to be the idiotic commoner who had a crush on the Prince.

It was like watching  _ Cinderella,  _ or reading  _ Once Upon A Marigold  _ again, but with no happy ending. There was no fairy godmother who'd whisk her off to a ball in disguise. It wasn't as if she was a princess, adopted by a commoner.

She was just… just Jacelyn. Just  _ Jace,  _ the bastard child of a human and a demons one night stand. Just the mother to her own bastard child.

There was no  _ Happily Ever After  _ in her future. There was a lifetime of content, of raising Amaranth and long patrol nights.

And she was okay with that. That was a happy enough life for her, of being with her family and doing a job she enjoyed.

Better to dream of that than to hope for the impossible.

But then it would be breakfast time, and she'd be guarding the dining room before going to bed. Queen Cyclone and King Admani would be having a lighthearted argument over something that didn't matter. And then Prince Arrog would roll his eyes and smile slightly, and Jace's heart would catch in her throat as all rational thought went out the window.

It was impossible. 

But  _ god,  _ she wished it wasn't.


End file.
